happily never after
by forever and a half
Summary: Her knight in bloody armor couldn't even save himself.


**happily never after**

**by**

**forever and a half.**

* * *

_Her knight in bloody armor couldn't even save himself._

Once upon a time in a land far, far away—

There lived a princess.

But she didn't resemble a normal princess. Instead of long, flowing blonde hair, she had styles and lengths of different colors, changed everyday.

Replacing a petite waist and small body, there were shoulders on the broad side, and a well-built torso and firm legs.

But her personality was that of a real princess, despite the witty remarks and flippant comments once in a while.

Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, and she waited six long years for her knight in shining armor to take her away.

.x.

And of course, all fairytales need a prince.

So he came in the picture. His face was gaunt, and seemingly tired. Gray was spotted here and there in his shoulder-length hair, but his body was as agile as a thirty year old.

And sure, he had his "time of the months," but his usual being was calm and soothing.

Remus Lupin had just gotten on his stallion to find the woman he'd been looking for.

.x.

And there was a war, and their jobs were to protect their student, their "son," their friend.

Harry Potter.

There were Death Eaters everywhere, there were screams and tears and taunts filling the air.

Around and around were things smashing into each other, the bodies of the dead lying on the groud, and puddles of blood everywhere.

And the princess thought when her night in shining armor would take her away to somewhere safe, they would get out of this hellhole and live happily ever after together.

But that wasn't the case.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried as a Death Eater tried to attack her from behind.

She looked over at Remus, who was trying to pry the arm off a man who held him around the neck and held a knife in the other hand, his face bleeding.

"Remus!" she cried, running towards him, pointing her wand at the man.

"Get off him!" she yelled, her voice mixed with rage and fear. "Now, you bastard!"

The man smirked, and she saw his yellow, decaying teeth.

"Make me."

Tonks growled, and she cried, "Crucio!"

The spell made him shriek in pain. He fell to the floor, twitching, while Tonks lowered her wand and breathed heavily.

Slowly, she looked at her prince.

"H-He tried to hurt you," she whispered.

Lupin bowed his head.

"Nymphadora..."

"Tonks," she corrected, but not in her usual frustrated manner.

"This is no time to be talking."

Tonks's eyes softened. She thought he was going to confess that he loved her, and she to him, and they would leave and run and run and make wonderful, lovely children...

She sniffed, and the tears fell.

"Nymphadora..."

"T-Tonks," she murmured, and clutched onto his chest, soaking his robes.

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"When we beat this damn war, I'll take you away from this place, and we'll live together—in a nice, cozy house, and we'll wake up everyday to our beautiful children, and—"

"W-What are you saying?"

"I love you, Nymph—Tonks," he whispered, looking into her teary eyes.

She smiled through her tears, and lept into his arms.

"Oh, Remus...I love you, I love you, I _love _you," she cried, holding onto his neck.

Remus's eyes widened, he froze, and then fell down in shock.

He never came back up again.

.x.

"Remus? Remus, what are you—is this a joke? Remus!" Tonks cried as she was over the man's body.

His limbs were in an odd position, and he was foaming at the mouth. He turned paler and paler, and then Tonks realized—

"_You_."

The man had gotten up, still shaking from the curse. His hand was covered in fresh blood—Remus's blood?—and he smirked while he panted.

"Y-You..."

She gulped, stroked Lupin's hair, and then got up, her eyes blazing with fury.

"You unbelievable _bastard_!" she shrieked, and the whole hall stopped—for a second—to hear what had made this woman so irate.

She grabbed her wand, and pointed at him.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shrieked, before she could think about what she was doing and the consequences.

The man fell, his face frozen in a flash of terror.

She was so angry that her wand snapped, and she cried out in shock as the silver unicorn hair was the only thing keeping the two pieces of wood together.

Dropping the wand, she crawled over towards her love, stroking his blood-soaked hair while placing her pale lips onto his red ones.

"Remus, we were supposed to live happily ever after," Tonks sobbed, her tears splashing onto Lupin's still face.

His hand was still warm, and she forgot everything around them, all the fighters for Hogwarts and all the Death Eaters and all the lucky ones who would come out of this war and have their own fantasies together, like Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, and maybe even Neville would find someone...

She noticed the half stuck-out knife from his body, and with her final decision, she closed her eyes, and—

She fell next to her lover, with a smile on her face. The blood was seeping out from her skin, a small puddle formed next to his, mixing the red liquid together.

Tonks reached out for Lupin's hand, and held it with hers.

And so the princess and the prince lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Hi, this is my first Fanfiction, and I'm an avid Harry Potter fan. My friend Aarri2129 loves the pairing Lupin and Tonks, so I decided to do this for her.**

**I don't know what Tonks's wand is made out of, since it was never stated in the book. Some of this crap is really unrelated and such at times, and Lupin and Tonks never really got it going on until the end of the sixth book, though I changed it to the seventh. **

**Review, please!**


End file.
